Denial
by HotBabyCakes123
Summary: Henry and Margret have a love-hate relationship but what do they feel more to is it love or hate? Can one beginning lead to a different end. May not be very good.
1. Chapter 1

Prologe

Henry

Most popular boy in school. He is also the leader on The Purple Hand Gang. The gang can be violently aggressive, adventurous and even sometimes arrogant, due to tantrums and hostile nature, particularly toward his angelic yet utterly shy younger brother Perfect Peter. Fascinated by the monstrous, beastly and grotesque, Henry's primary interests consist of violent programming and monsters, and his short temper has intimidated his parents. It is made obvious that they actually favour Peter over Henry, judging by the forms of discipline to which Henry is subjected as a result of his hostility and the complaints of his behaviour made by his mother and father. Even though his family, some classmates and most teachers think he's horrid, when actually he is not a bad person, he actually has a good heart and sometimes shows that he cares a lot about his family and even Peter. When denied his wishes, Henry has been known to conspire against authority or any interferences when acquiring his desires, often flinging himself into violent, deafening tantrums and screaming. His Great Aunt Greta thinks that Henry is a little girl called Henrietta, despite being told countless times otherwise. This may be an unintentional source of Henry's anger. Henry wears a blue T-shirt with a yellow stripe, blue jeans and green sneakers. Leader of the Purple Hand Gang, Henry continuously exposes Peter to malicious verbal abuse, domineering him and deceiving him continuously. Among his closest playmates are similarly-arrogant children such as Rude Ralph, though he viciously contempts Moody Margaret and frequently plots against her. Henry is also known for the fact that his infamous schemes constantly backfire on him, and because of this, he has been subjected to numerous comeuppances in the past. Though Henry continuously fails in all his plights, he has succeeded many times. However, he does care about Peter's safety occasionally, showing that he isn't void of compassion.

Margret

She is one of the most popular girls in school.

Moody Margaret is a moody girl who is always fussing and wanting to get her own way. Her best friend is Sour Susan and Margaret also lives next door to Horrid Henry. She has magenta hair in a spiky ponytail. Henry and Margaret are enemies; Margaret has a secret club and Henry has a purple hand gang fort. She has an ability of screaming and always competes with Henry. She wears a violet tank top with white stripes, green cardigan and a bottle-green skirt. Margaret, however, occasionally assists Henry in his plans but gets her own way when to the consequences of the action.

They may be enemies but could they be more?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

One sunny afternoon Henry was doing his 'homework' when he heard shouting. He looked out of his bedroom window and saw Margret and her friends arguing. Her friends include Susan, Soraya, Linda and Gurinder. Margret's friends are all part of a club called the Secret Club. Once Henry saw this he started laughing. Henry has specific nicknames for each for example:

Moody Margret.

Sour Susan.

Singing Soraya.

Lazy Linda.

Gorgeous Gurinder.

Henry got back to his homework and once finished he started to draw. Even though Henry comes across dump and stupid he is quite the opposite. Most of the time he gets told off from his mum about this. First of his behaviour and second because he is smarter than what he makes out to be. Each parents evening Miss Battle-axe says 'He need to improve his behaviour and he would benefit from a tutor as he is behind the rest of the class' and each time has mum refuses. You see henry's best subjects are:

Mathamatics

Science- biology, chemistry and physics

English

Music

Art.

Constantly he pretends to be bad at everything meaning his mum gets annoyed. Due to him faking being dump and stupid when it comes to tests he can ace them and usually gets the highest marks but every time he gets accused of cheating due to the way he is in class. in each test he sits next to Brainy Brian one of his friends. He is also in the Purple Hand Gang.

Then there Perfect Peter. He is Henrys perfect brother the one that gets everything he wants He is one of Miss Lovely's best boys. Peter also has a crush on her but that is between us.

 _Meanwhile at Margrets house._

"How are we going to get Henry back Susan?" Linda said.

"How am i supposed to know I like Henry. He is adorably cute." replied Susan.

"Are you mad. He is a swarm enemy" Margret, Soraya and Gurinder said.

"I agree with Susan. I ave always had a crush on him but he is sooo dead after what he did. All i did was spill apple juice and put a few strawberries over his lunch and then through it away and threatened me to buy him a new lunch. Over react much." Linda replied.

At this point Margret shout "you did what"

"I thought he was out swarm enemy. It is good one wasn't it." Linda said.

"I am so glad his mum didn't find out. She is scary." Margret replied

"Why?" All of them replied.

"Yes she is scary." Linda replied.

"He can't eat strawberries. Even I wouldn't do that."

"Why? They are only strawberries. At least when we do truth or dare and he choses dare we can dare him to eat strawberries."

"Because he is allergic. Last time our parents are good friends we ended up having diner at Belle De Rose in the menu he opted for a certain pudding minus the strawberries and they didn't do it as the forgot he went into Anaphylactic shock."

"Ohh" they replied

"I didn't now that"

"It's ok but you doing that means that i have to send him something. we made this deal if anything happens or could happen to cause him to go into hospital, only if you are allergic that goes from my friends and me and vice versa. I guess i forgot to tell."

"Actually you did. I remember you said to us don't give anything to do with strawberries to Henry." Soraya said.

After this argument was settled Margret went inside to get on with her homework. Margret is nearly as smart as Brian but struggles with some. Her worst subject is English. She can never understood how each words mean different things and how to place them into a sentence. It was all strange to her. The only way she was going to pass is to get a tutor. All her friends had tutors for different things for example Linda had one for Maths, Susan had one for the sciences-biology, chemistry and physics, Soraya and Gurinder had one for History. Finally after a lot of thinking she made the decision to as her parents for an english tutor.

"Mum, Dad I need a tutor for english otherwise I am going to fail completely"

"We know pumpkin, we just was waiting for you to realise it. We have just the person. Now we both know you are not going to like this but why don't you ask Henry for help."

"What! I can't have Henry tutoring me. You both are crazy thinking I will ask him for help."

"He is very smart Margret we both know it. I know he may act dumb and stupid but he isn't. You have to understand that I don't want to ask any one in that family for tutoring as it makes us look weak, but sometimes you have to take down the barrie. I also know he may be your warn enemy but lease for me try and talk to him and persuade him to help."

"Fine I will but somehow I don't think he will do it. Have you seen the way we act. He may even tease me."

"Just do it. It shouldn't matter what you should feel as long as you get what you need doing to do the best. Now please go I am having a headache. Your dad will not be home until 7pm tonight so diner will be at 8pm."

 _what will happen next?_


End file.
